The Fellowship Plus Some
by m.e.magster
Summary: Maggie Stől is just a regular American 16 year old girl who plays soccer. She lives with her Oma Rose and her cousin Alexis in England. When she is told to get paint supplies out of the attic she finds a secret about her family that is vital for her to know. That same night her long lost grandfather shows up in her kitchen. Maggie and Alex join the Fellowship will they fit in.
1. Chapter 1 Who is

"Oma!" I yell running around barefooted and cold as always. "Oma, where are my soccer socks?" My short half asleep grandmother walked in, opened the drawer, and pulled out my socks.

"Why are you always so late?"

"Sorry. These blasted feet. I can't help the fact I need special socks to hide my feet." We walk to her bathroom and I sit on the edge of the shower. "Oma why are my feet so big?"

"They distinguish who you are." She says with a smile "When your father dropped you off here I couldn't help but notice we have the same feet. Your mother had them too." She looked back at the mirror.

My mother died in child birth. My father couldn't handle a child all by himself. So he gave me to Oma. I'm glad though because if he hadn't I would have never met my cousin Alexis who is my best friend. We aren't generally allowed to be together in public together. We often get…rowdy…and have reputation for it. I've actually been in 4 physical fights for being an open New Zealand soccer fan.

"Maggie, here is your uniform. Go change Captain Stől." Oma smiled at me

While I was changing I heard footsteps in the hall. '_Patten leather ' _I think to myself. I peak my head around the corner.

"Welp you're a bit late! Aren't ya?!" Alexis says

"'Bout time you woke up." I said

Alexis came into the bedroom where Oma and I were. Immediately they start snickering, I then realize why.

"Ya know," I said with a deep southern accent (I was born in Alabama) "you could have just told me my pants were on backwards."

*************************************1 hour later**************************************

We get to the field and my team is practicing. By the time I get out there it's time for role.

"Bell, Rudy" Coach Cole calls out

"Here!" He yells. With that he shoots me this 'you-know-you-want-me'look. I give him the 'im-not-afraid-to-punch-you' look and he backs up.

"Stől, Capatin Margaret Stől" coach calls

"Right here. I'm playing forward right?" I ask hoping for yes as a response

"Yea, you and Bell are my 2 forwards."

I sighed "K."

"Get your arses on the field! Stől, come here for a second."

"What is it Coach?"

"You're the only girl in this league and you're ten times better than any player on that field. I need you to score the winning goal."

"Sure!"

_an hour and a half later_

We get home and the first words out of Oma's mouth were

"We have stuff to do around the house today."

Sighing Alexis and I are waiting for some hard task. Waiting for our penalty Oma surprised me with a paintbrush.

"We have to paint, decorate, and outfit yours and Alexis' rooms today. I bought 3 different colors." She said as she pulled out my favorite color (turquoise) and Alexis' favorite color (army green) and lastly chalkboard paint.

"We'll go get the paint supplies!" Alexis volunteers

We climb up the stairs and unlock the door to the attic. I go straight towards the box with the paint supplies in it. Alexis gets distracted by an envelope of photos. We start looking at them when a small photo falls out of the envelope. It's clearly of Oma, but there is a man holding her waist and kissing her cheek. We glance towards the door.

"What are you looking at?" She asked. She didn't sound mad.

"Who is this man and why is the picture marked with a 'G'?"

"Oh my. Alexis, let me see that." Alexis hands her the photo. Oma's eyes fill with tear and she crumbles to the floor.

"Oh my God! Oma, are you alright?!" I ask worriedly.

"Well-…" we all heard a noise like paper falling. We look over and I small map lay on the ground unfolded. I go pick it up.

" It says **The Shire. **What is that supposed to mean?" I ask

"That's my home. I was born there." Oma stated

"Where is that? I would like to go see it." Alexis seemed excited

"Wait…you still haven't told who that man is." Alexis bluntly points out

"This is your grandfather. I met him while I was living in the Shire."

"Is he dead?"

"NO, no. He's not dead. He had to leave. His…umm…occupation was tasking and he couldn't stay around for long periods of time. We spent every Yule, that's what we call Christmas in the Shire, together, It was usually me, my best friend Bilbo, and your grandfather." She explained

"Ok. What's his name?" Alexis asked

"His name…his name is Gandalf."


	2. Chapter 2 I'M A WHAT!

We walked down the stairs and the painting commenced. For 2 hours we painted until it was time for dinner. After dinner tea is my favorite event of the day. It was storming pretty hard outside. We sat and talked not like family but like best friends.

"Excuse me. I'm going to take my cup into the kitchen." Alexis got up and walk to the kitchen. After awhile Oma and I heard Alexis scream.

"Alex! What's wro-…" I began while running into the kitchen. " .God Oma, please come here."

"What is it? Is Alex ok? What's wrong?" She said walking into the kitchen not even noticing the intruder.

"Rose?" the intruder questioned

"Gandalf? OH Gandalf!" she ran to him and embraced him. He kissed her forehead and cradled her face in his hands.

"My beautiful Rose!"

"Gandalf these are your grandchildren, Alexis and Margaret."

We both waved at our grandpa. It was so weird calling someone grandpa.

"Where are Cleo and Shea?" he asked. He just asked for my mother. And Alexis' mother, who are both dead. Along with Alexis' father.

"They have both died. Cleo died giving birth to Maggie and Shea and her husband were in a wreck."

Gandalf fell into the arm chair. Shocked I guess. He had never met any of his children yet he outlived them.

"Gand—Opa, I'm sorry." Alexis said shyly

"About what Child?"

"That you didn't get to meet your daughters."

"Don't be, I get to meet you two instead. How old are you both?"

"We are both 16." I said boldly.

"Well I'm getting very old. Rose have you told them?"

"I waited for you. I guess I'll tell them now." Oma never kept anything from me. EVER.

"Oma is everything ok?" She looks at Gandalf and he nods

"YOUAREBOTHHOBBITS. And so am I." She seems to yell-whisper.

"Wait…I'M A WHAT?!" I yell.

"Yay! This is awesome!" Alexis yells.

My grandmother just told me I'm a hobbit. Explains the feet at least. But why wouldn't she have told us sooner.

"Is there a specific reason you didn't tell us till now? Just curious. I mean you could have told me why I needed special socks for soccer!"

"Calm down this is really cool!" Alexis seems way too excited about this. She asked "Are we gonna see the Shire?! I would like to see it."

"Well that's why I'm here. Rose, with your permission, I would like the children to join an alliance I like to call the Fellowship of the Ring."

Oma hesitated "I don't know Gandalf I'm not…"

"Rose, where is that sense of adventure I fell in love with?" Did he just say Oma had a 'sense of adventure'? Since when?

"Fine when do you want them?" Oma reluctantly asked.

"Tomorrow will be fine." Opa says.

"Ok well you'll pack in the morning. Then you give Coach Cole a ring and tell him you be out for awhile. Alexis we'll cancel all your piano and guitar lessons and everything will be in order."

"Fantastic! Where will I be sleeping tonight?" He asked hinting to my grandma.

"With me, but no funny business young man!" she teases.

Alexis and I walk to our newly painted rooms across the hall from each other. I can't do any outdoorsy hiking crap! Alexis can. Me…not so much. We all sleep soundly that night, eagerly waiting for the next morning to roll around.


	3. Chapter 3The Shire and handsome Hobbits

"Girls! Are you both packed?" Oma yells up the stairs

"Yea, I am!" Alexis yells in return

"I'm close. Alex, come help me."

"Are you ok? I've never seen you so frazzled."Alexis has always been worried about me.

"I'm just nervous. We just met this man and he is already whisking us away from the only home we ever knew and taking us to a new place."

"What's so scary about that? He's our grandfather, why shouldn't we trust him?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm nervous."

"Girls we're ready!" Oma calls up the hall at us. _'We're? Oma is going with us?'_

We walk down the stairs. Oma is wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and hiking boots."

"Oma, are you going with us?" Alex asked.

"I thought maybe I could stay with Bilbo. He gets in too much trouble."

"Well Rose, Bilbo isn't living in the Shire anymore. You're welcome to stay at Bag End."

"Where is Bilbo? Wreaking havoc in Buckland? Or relaxing near the Brandybuck River?" she seems so anxious.

"He's living in Rivendell…with the elves." Gandalf said

"Well I think I'll visit. Have all the calls been made?" we nodded. Oma grabbed her bags and nodded at Gandalf.

"Ok then are we all ready?"We all nod.

With a strike of his staff we were off. Twisting through a parallel world I never would have thought existed if my grandfather had not crashed into my kitchen. In a flash we were in the Shire. Bags in hand we looked totally out of place. Walking towards our destination, Bag End, I noticed I was the same height as the Hobbits.

"Oma, is this as tall as Alexis and I are going to get?" I asked.

"Well I'm not sure. Your dads were shorter humans so yes I think so." She answered

"Yippee." Alexis said sarcastically

We walked up a large hill until grandpa told us we had reached Bag End and that our Hobbit companions were inside. We walked in and were immediately greeted by 3 Hobbits.

"Hi I'm Peregrin Took. My friends call me Pippin though." He smiled at Alexis and she returned his smile

"I'm Meriadock Brandybuck. Just call me Merry." The young hobbit said

"And I'm Samwise Gamgee…"

"I'm guessing I can call you Sam." I giggled. He smiled and nodded.

"Where is Frodo?" Gandalf asked

"I'll be right there!" A voice came from around the corner. I few moments after a very attractive hobbit turned the corner. He was a taller hobbit. He is half an inch taller than me with deep blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was gorgeous.

"I'm Frodo. You are…?" he looked straight at me.

"I'm…I'm Maggie. This is Alexis and my Oma Rose." I stuttered. I feel so stupid

"Would Oma Rose happen to know Bilbo Baggins? I feel as if I've seen you." He asked

"Yes, Bilbo was my best friend when we were young." She said. She sounded so matter-of-fact.

"Why are you here, if you don't mind my asking?" Sam asked. He seemed skeptical of us

"I'll explain to you all in private. Follow." Gandalf took all the hobbits and Oma into the other room. Before leaving Frodo showed us the living room. After he walked away Alex and I started talking.

"Holy cheez-itz! Did you see Pippin?!" Alexis whispered "He's gorgeous!"

"More importantly did you see Frodo!?" I wasn't going to stop thinking about him.

"Well I guess we know our main goal of this trip." Alexis hinted.

"We get them to love us." I said.

Later we were called in for dinner. I sat across from Frodo and Alex sat next to Pippin. Oma and Gandalf walked into town to have a nice dinner and catch up.

"So, Gandalf told us you were our age…basically."

"Oh really so how old are you?" I distinctly asked Frodo, but everyone else answered.

"I am 21." Sam said. We went around the table. Sam is 21 and Merry and Pippin are 18.

"How about you Frodo?" I ask. I'm curious now.

"Well, I'm 17." He said with a sigh

"What's wrong with 17?" I giggle "I'm 16!"

"Oh! I thought you were much younger." Frodo smiled stupidly. He's so adorable.

I look across the table at my best friend flirting with the poor confused Pippin. I'm trying really hard not to laugh. It's funny watching Pippin try to respond but saying it all wrong.

"Alex, why don't y'all take the plates into the kitchen? Pippin I need your help with something."

"Sure Miss Maggie!" he cheerily follows me into the living room

"Pippin, do you know what flirting means?" I hold back all signs of laughter.

"No ma'am. What is 'flirting'?" He's serious. Dangit!

"It like when someone likes someone else they are going to be extra nice and smile and play around a lot." I explain very carefully

"Oh, like Miss Alexis?" I couldn't help but laugh. He looks at me funny

"Yes exactly! Now you should do the same with her. I noticed you fancied her." I winked. And few words of encouragement later they were flirting up a storm.

"What exactly did he help you with?" Frodo came up behind me causing me to jump a little "Oh! I didn't mean to frighten you!"

"You just startled me. He didn't particularly help me. I helped him." I looked into Frodo's eyes. Sam started playing the piano.

"Would you like to dance Maggie?" My heart was racing.

"Yes!" We started dancing. It was so much fun. We sat and talked for hours. When Gandalf and Oma got home we were all passed out of the bench/couch.

_the next morning_

"Hey. Maggie, wake up!" I heard Frodo trying to coax me awake.

"Hmm…why am I awake? 10 more minutes."

"Fine you're just going to miss breakfast." He laughs when I sit up very fast. "Come on!" he helps me up and we walk into the kitchen together.

" .Something!" Oma swats my hand when I reach for the fish. Frodo laughs a little causing me to turn red.

"Let's say grace." Oma says. Everyone puts their forks down and roll their eyes. We say grace and let me just put it simply I have NEVER seen anyone eat so much in one sitting, and that's coming from me! After breakfast Gandalf said he needed to go and he would meet us along the way at the 'Prancing Pony Inn'. Oma asked if he could possibly drop her off in Rivendell. He agreed and with that they were gone.

"I guess I should get ready. The Prancing Pony is a ways away." Sam implied

"Well Alex and I are both ready." I said

"Pippin and I are also ready." Merry added

"I need to grab some things, but other than that I'm ready." Frodo smiled.

Sam packed quickly and we were off to the Prancing Pony.


	4. Chapter 4 Strider and the Pony

"Where exactly is the Prancing Pony?" Alex asked

"It's only a few miles away, Alex. It's going to a nice trip." Merry said cheerily

At least someone was happy. I was tired, hungry, and sweating. As if reading my mind Sam asked what I had been thinking.

"Mr. Frodo we have been on this road for a while now. May we rest? I'll cook something."

"Yea! Pippin and I will go get some fish out of the little creek over there!" Alexis said grabbing Pippin's hand.

Frodo and I sat together and just talked while Sam and Merry cooked.

"Now really I know you age differently than we do. How old are you really?" I asked

"Gandalf said if I were to go to your world I would be 17. Here I'm 30." He said

"Well I don't care about your age Frodo." We looked into each other's eyes. He continued to talk for awhile.

"Excuse me you two, but dinner is served." Sam sounded agitated. I hadn't noticed that Pippin and Alex were back.

"Alex, how was the—"I started. Alex and Pippin weren't there. "Sam where are Alexis and Pippin."

"They ate real quick like and said they were going to walk." We all exchanged glances.

"Sure. A 'walk'" I said sarcastically. They all giggled. An hour passed and Merry eventually fell asleep. He looked so serene. A few minutes after Merry had gone to sleep, Pippin and Alex strode up the hill hand in hand and laughing.

"Alexis! How was your…umm…walk?" I was trying not to laugh because Frodo was laughing so hard.

"It was wonderful. Thank you for asking." She said sarcastically. Pippin and her curled up together and fell asleep.

"Well I guess I should do the same. Night Frodo." I say

"Hey…you look a bit cold so if you want you can—"

"Sure." I smiled tiredly. I scoot over to him and lay my head on his chest and start humming a lullaby Oma taught me. He falls fast asleep. As do I.

FRODO'S POV

She only thinks I'm asleep. I look down at her. She so beautiful. I don't think she fancies me though. Sam says he shouldn't trust them. Especially Maggie, but I don't know why. She is more of a leader than anyone I know. Why can't Sam be happy for me? I sat there and stroked her hair till I fell asleep.

When we all woke up in the morning we ate the left over fish from dinner and left for the inn. Pippin and Alexis walked hand in hand. Merry and Sam talked and reminisced about the Shire and how they wish they were home. Maggie and I walked and talked behind everyone.

"So…how did you sleep last night?" I sound really stupid right now.

"Wonderful. And yourself?" Maggie sounded so sweet.

"I slept well also. I'm glad you slept well." She then took my hand and we walk to the inn hand in hand. We talked.

"You're so different than—" We heard a noise like a ding.

"I have reception here?!" Maggie said questionably. She read the message the little machine sent her.

"Hey babe ;) Wanna go out sat night…I thought u would say yes cya then-Rudy" She muttered. She looked up and sighed. Maggie's response was a very simple one.

"No, Rudy…I really don't like you all. Even if you learn to spell I still won't like you. STOP TEXTING ME! GOODBYE." She pushed a little button that read 'send'. She explained to me how rude this person was but how he fancied her. I was not a happy hobbit when she told me he fancied her.

"If I ever go to your world with you, I will protect you from him." She smiled and hugged me. Maybe I'm not as hopeless as I thought.

MAGGIE'S POV

We walk up to the inn that night. It's pouring rain. Frodo and I are under his cloak and running to the entrance. Pippin and Alex ran and danced a little in the rain. Sam and Merry were laughing at them because they were soaked. We were let in by the door keeper and we walked into the bar on the lower level of the inn.

"Hello and welcome to the Prancing Pony inn. What is your name sir?"

Frodo answered without hesitation "Underhill, my name is Mr. Underhill. We are here waiting for Gandalf. Is he here?"

"Oh! I haven't seen Mr. Gandalf for 6 months. But please take a seat and enjoy yourselves."

Frodo sat down he looked shocked. Merry, Pippin, and Alexis went up to the bar and ordered some ale. While Frodo and I were talking he pulled a ring on a chain out of his shirt and started playing with it.

"Is that the One Ring that Gandalf told me this whole adventure is about?" He nodded. We heard a familiar voice say a familiar name. It was Pippin.

"Yea I know the Baggins! That over there is Frodo Baggins." Frodo got up and started running towards Pippin. As Frodo trips over a stool at a table, the ring falls onto his finger. He had disappeared.

"Oh my god! Where is he?!" I yell. A few seconds later Frodo reappears and is pulled aside by a man none of us know. We all run after the man when he leads us to a room in the inn. When we get to the door the mystery man opens it.

"You are all very brave. I respect that." He takes Sam by the collar and pulls him in and we follow Sam.

"Hello. You will call me Strider. I'm not here to harm you. I'd like to help you." The man said. Before any of us could respond the man whispered "Get down!"

We could hear lots of noise and screams. We looked out the window to the rooms across from our hiding spot. We saw black shadows with swords hacking at the beds.

"We must go quickly. My horse is ready. Are yours ready."

"We don't have horses we will walk." Sam said in obvious protest to the idea of riding a horse.

"Have it your way." He said. It was also obvious he was a bit agitated with Sam.


	5. Just to warn you! PLZREADcommentwQuests

I dont think i will ever end the series. I like it too much. IK i dont mean to sound egotistical but im rlly proud of this. so yeah i wont be ending this fanfic ANYTIME SOON! btw im rlly sorry for the alternating 1st person to 3rd person narrative...by the time i catch it its already been posted and if knew me u would understand tht i am waaaaaaaaay to lazy to go through and edit all the narratives so im rlly sorry again:)

Hope y'all had a nice Christmas everybody. Chapter 5 will be up soon loves! have a nice day/afternoon/night!


	6. Chapter 5 LoveisaStrongwordMrBaggins

"Alright guys. Who keeps making that popping noise?!" Strider is irritated now.

"Sorry." Merry said sheepishly

"It's fine Merry. I was just curious." He kind of drew back a new layer and was kind and not harsh.

"Here we are, Weathertop. We can rest here." Strider hopped off his horse.

We sat down and we all talked. Strider said he was going down the hill because he thought he had dropped something. Before he left he handed us all swords. Little did anyone know, even Alexis, I took fencing lessons. Frodo said he was going to take a nap. We all sat there and Sam lit a fire. I reached for a piece of the bacon Sam had prepared and he swatted my hand.

"Mr. Frodo needs to eat when he gets up." He said. Under his breath he had called me a pig.

"What are you doing?" Frodo yelled, "They'll find us!" as he stomped out the fire. He ran to the edge of the hill.

"Black Riders." He looked at me. "Everyone, swords out go up the rest of the way to the very top."

The Black Riders meet us at the top. I look to Alexis. She seemed so scared. I make my way over to where she is standing.

"Alex, if we die I want you to know you are one of the most important people I know. You need to live for Pippin," She was already tearing up. I took her hand. "but I know we're not going to die."

FRODO'S POV

'Don't light a fire I said. They're not going to find us they said' I thought to myself. I look around and everyone is fighting their own battle. Maggie is faring well it looks like. I realize I have a Black Rider standing above me. I look at my hand 'the ring makes you disappear'. I look to make sure everyone is ok. I slip on the ring and I'm not as invisible as I had hoped. I was holding my hand out and the same Rider had appeared. It gestured toward the ring trying to grab it. I put my hand down and cover the ring. In one swift motion the Rider stabbed my shoulder.

MAGGIE'S POV

"Strider!" I yelled. Strider had found us and was waving around some lit torches burning all the Riders.

"Frodo!" I hear Sam yell. _'Frodo! Is he ok?! Is he—'_before I could finish my thought I turned to see Frodo on the ground barely conscious and writhing in pain. "What happened?"

"He's been stabbed. No thanks to—"Sam is almost finished, but I stopped him.

"If you EVEN try to finish that statement, I will slap you. I was trying to protect myself and Alexis. I was trying to protect 2 people. No one could help Frodo except for maybe Strider, had he been here when it started. I'm not blaming you,Strider." He nods in understanding while trying to save Frodo "You need to cool it Sam! Why do you distrust me so much anyway?"

"Sam come here." Strider says something to Sam and Sam runs off into the woods followed by Strider.

The rest of us wait a few minutes. Strider comes out of the woods followed by a person we haven't met.

She starts to speak to him in elvish. Strider begins to chew this plant he has found and place it on Frodo's wounds.

"We need to take him to father. He will ride with me. You can follow at your own pace." Strider puts Frodo on the horse and the, what I'm guessing an elf, rides away.

ARWEN'S POV (the only one she will have)

The Hobbit and I ride away on horse-back while the others are far behind. I speak to him in elvish as we ride. Then from behind I hear the Nazgŭl approaching. We speed up.

We weave through the trees and bushes. Finally we cross the river and the Nazgŭl do not choose to follow. Until the leader signals them to move forward. As they try to cross the raging river I summoned the flood. In the blink of an eye the Nazgŭl were gone. Frodo begins to fade again. He's on the edge of death. We ride faster to Rivendell. Eventually we get there and Frodo is no longer my burden.

MAGGIE'S POV

By the time we get to Rivendell my eyes are stinging from lack of sleep. We got there a day after Arwen (I found out here name. Strider, now saying his name is Aragorn, told me) had arrived with Frodo. Sam told Pippin, Alexis, and Merry he was unsure of me. Alexis told me of this. I see him walking towards Frodo's quarters.

"Sam!" I yell down the hall at him. I'm not very happy at this point in time. "Stand still. I can't run in this dress." The elves had given us clothes in replacement while they mend and clean ours.

"What do you need Miss Maggie? I'm a bit busy!" Sam said.

"Why do you distrust me? I asked you on Weathertop and you never answered me." Sam and I continued to walk. It was going to be a long walk too.

"It's not that I distrust you per say…but I don't want Frodo's heart hurt when he already has a huge burden to carry. He doesn't need you adding weight to that burden." He's so rude. I stop him from going any further down the hall.

"Sam, do you have a lover at home?" I ask. I WILL prove my point.

"Ma'am, I…I…yes, I do. Her name is Rosie Cotton." He blushes

"Good, say she was about to have a kid. Would you stay at home or continue to be a gardener?"

"Continue gardening. Why wouldn't I?" he looks puzzled

"You would stay home. The burden of you continuing gardening is you wouldn't be able to stay with Rosie. What if she is about to give birth and you weren't home? What do you think would happen? She can't do that all herself." A look of realization came over him, then gone again.

"I understand Miss Maggie. Do forgive me." I feel bad for fussing at his. He just made me really mad.

"There is nothing to forgive, Sam. You were misunderstanding me. I want to help Frodo and if that means falling in love in the process then so be it!" We walked and talked together until we reached Frodo's room.

"I guess we have to be quiet now." Sam and I walk in and Frodo is awake. I was speechless. Sam however, not so much.

"Mr. Frodo! You're awake!"

"Sam hasn't left you're side. Maggie my dear! Come give your grandfather a hug hmm."

"Grandpa!" I threw my arms around his neck and silently cried.

"My child, someone else here would like to see you." _'Frodo!' _ I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and turned around to see a bright eyed, young, attractive hobbit staring back at me.

"Hi there sleepy head." I begin

"Samwise and I will leave you two alone." Gandalf said. Sam started to speak but Gandalf pushed him out of the room without a word. We start laughing.

"I missed you. I couldn't sleep. I ate a little. And—"I started mumbling. He took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead.

"You're with me now. Have you spoken to Oma?"

"Yes, she wants to eat dinner us, Bilbo, and Gandalf tonight. Elrond said to go ahead and do so. Just thought I should let you know." He smiled. He pulled me close and sighed

"I want to be with you forever." I looked at him

"Who says we can't." We smile and he shoots straight up in the bed.

"The others! We must go see them." We get up and run down the hall to where everyone else is. He hugs all the Hobbits and Alexis. Then without missing a beat takes my hand and we go down to a alley-like thing where he introduces me to Bilbo.

"Bilbo!" Frodo sounds so happy

"Frodo, my lad, how are you feeling? Who is this beautiful girl?"

"This is Maggie Stől, my beautiful companion and girlfriend."

"Stől, as in Rose Stől? You are Rose's granddaughter?" He asks. He explains he keeps seeing what he thought was Rose but he didn't believe it and now that I am here he believes it. I invite him to dinner and say my goodbye.

"I'll see you both at supper." I say as I kiss Frodo's cheek and smile at Bilbo. And I walk into the dining hall.

FRODO'S POV

I walk with Uncle into his quarters.

"Frodo my boy, it's about time I give you this." He pulled out a sword and an armor shirt.

"Sting, my sword from my adventures and my Minthril armor. Keep it for your quest." He looked away after handing them to me. "May I see the ring? Just once more."

"No Uncle, it has turned you into a beast. I can't risk it further." I will not let him see the ring.

He suddenly got very violent "You dare disobey me?! Your superior, elder, your uncle?! Let me see the ring!" It stopped as fast as it had started. "I am sorry Frodo. Maybe you should go. I'll see you at dinner."

With that I left his quarters with not one word.

MAGGIE'S POV

"Maggie?" I turn around and see Oma

"Oma! Oh how I've missed you!" She embraces me

"Oh stop it hasn't even been 4 days yet." She teases me

"I've already cried. I cried when I saw Opa and Frodo." I confess to her.

"Well cry no more darling, I am here." We talk for an hour until Frodo walks in.

"Someone's hungry, is that right?" Oma gets up and hugs Frodo.

"Just a bit. When will the others be ready?" he asked

"I'll go get them." As soon as she finished her sentence she left

It was just Frodo and I. I got up and took his hands in mine. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, then my nose, and lastly a passionate kiss on my lips. We held it for a long time. When he finally pulled away we started chuckling and giggling.

"Maggie, I know it's a very strong feeling and word but I must say—"he began. I cut him off with another kiss.

"Yes, I know, love is a very strong word. That's why I love YOU, Frodo Baggins."

We sat in the dining hall until supper where you could just feel the love of everyone in the hall. After dinner we all said goodnight and walked to our quarters. Of course Frodo and I were sharing a room. We walked hand in hand past all the other rooms just talking and laughing. We got to our room and immediately got in bed and fell asleep still holding each other's hands.


	7. UPDATE! UPDATE! 1

Ok chapter 6 will probably be a shorter chapter because it's strictly about forming the Fellowship. There will be some Pippin/Alexis romance along with some more Frodo/Maggie romance. Hope you all enjoy! Chapter 6 soon my lovelies! Have a nice day/afternoon/night. BE PREPAAAAARED (for romance espeacially;))!


	8. Chapter 6 The Fellowship is Formed

MAGGIE'S POV

"Do we really have to do this again?" Frodo questions. I am refusing to wake up again. "There is breakfast!" I shoot up.

"What kind of breakfast?" I ask. He lists all the food we are having breakfast. We then walk together into the dining hall. When we get inside we are still laughing but everyone else is silent. We stop abruptly.

"Is something the matter?"

"Yes," Gandalf stands and puts one of his hands on each of our shoulders "today is the formation of the fellowship. Maggie, will you pledge your allegiance?"

I peak around his arm. Where the dining hall had been there was a small round table with creatures of all kinds sitting around it.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course, but your decision must be made by the end of this council." I nod in understanding. Frodo and I take our seats. Elrond explains the ring should have been destroyed a long time ago, but the power had seduced the Ring Bearer into not letting go. Now Frodo must throw it into the lava of Mordor.

"I will go, but I do not know the way." Did he just agree to take the ring? I will not lose him.

"We will go with you." I recruited all of the Hobbits. We stood up and accompanied Frodo in the center of the room.

"You can never go wrong with a dwarf on your side." A dwarf named Gimli joined us. A few more joined our crew. In the end it was: all the hobbits, Gandalf, Gimli, an elf named Legolas, Aragorn, and a interesting fellow named Boromir.

"Wonderful your journey will begin soon." Elrond said.

ALEXIS' POV

"Pippin?" I knock at the door of his room

"Come in." he sounded sad

"Pip, what's wrong? I can't help but hear sadness in your voice."

"Alexis, I don't want you to go with us." I was in utter shock.

"Why?" Pippin slowly got up and took my hands.

"I can't lose you. What happens if we are all hurt and you and I are not near each other and we die and—"I stop him.

"No, Pip, that won't happen because I'm not leaving your side." We put our foreheads together. He kisses my forehead.

"I lov…lo—"I kiss him. He looks so shocked.

"Come on Pip, you knew I loved you!" He blushes. We meet the others outside. We say goodbye to everyone and we are off.


	9. Chapter 7 The Journey truly begins

MAGGIE'S POV

"I'm hungry." Pippin said for the 15th time.

"Ok everyone stop!" I'm tired and sweaty. I dig in my bag for ANYTHING that Pip can snack on. "A Nature Valley granola bar. Each of you can have some just make it last." I pass out the pieces to everyone except Frodo and me.

"You go ahead and eat that." He said

"Nope, you eat it. You need it more than I do." I hand it to him and he eats it. He looked guiltily at me. "Stop looking like that. I'm not hungry." I smile and kiss his cheek.

"If you don't mind my asking, what did you say your name was?" Legolas asked me

"Maggie" I told him. He said nothing for awhile.

"Marilla! Is it ok if I call you that? That's how you say your name in elvish." He explained. I nodded.

We have been walking in the snow for what feels like forever. I'm apparently shivering because Frodo pulls me close and we walk like that for a good long lime.

"Dangit!" I sigh. My boots the elves had given me had a hole in them and snow was seeping through. "Hold on—"Before I could finish my sentence Frodo went tumbling down the snowy hill. "Frodo!" I scream. Luckily Aragorn was at the bottom and he stopped Frodo from going anywhere.

"The ring!" He exclaimed. He looks up the hill to Boromir who had been next to us the whole time. He picks it up and mumbles something I can't make out. Something about Frodo and how little he was.

"Boromir, give the ring to Frodo!" Aragorn yells. He jolts a little and hands the ring to Frodo and fluffs his hair before he walks back up the hill.

We start walking on the ledge of a mountain and that's when I give up. I crumble into the snow onto my knees. Strong arms and soft voice envelop me.

"Maggie you can do this even if that means I must carry you." I open my eyes and see Boromir smiling at me. We walk behind the others.

"Maggie may I be honest to you right now?"

"Of course you can!" He smiles

"To me you are more than a companion. You are like a—"

"A foul voice is on the air!" Legolas cries out.

"Saruman! We must take cover!" We all get against the mountain. Boromir wraps his cloak around me and faces me towards the mountain. _'He's protecting me.' _Then the rocks on the mountain begin to crumble.

"He's trying to take down the mountain!" Aragorn yells. He is also carrying Frodo. Grandpa says something like a spell. Then we are covered in snow.

I guess I had fainted or passed out because when I wake up all I remember is Boromir holding me and being covered by a thick layer of snow. When I open my eyes all I see is dull light.

"Where are we?" I asked still curious of how exactly we were able to get out of the snow.

"We are in the mines of Moria, little one." Boromir answers. Frodo gets up and runs over to where I'm laying.

"Are you ok? I was so worried!"

"I'm fine. Exhausted is all." I smile at him and he helps me up. We walk through the mines hand in hand with Boromir behind us. The dead corpses lying on the ground were very disturbing.

"This is no mine…this is a tomb." Boromir said eerily. Frodo is ripped out of my hand. Then he starts screaming. We all turn around and there he is dangling from these tentacles.

"Frodo!" I grab my sword and start slashing at the thing that has my hobbit. The others except for grab their bows, swords, and axes and begin to do the same. Once it lets go we run and take cover inside the mines.

"Frodo, you're ok." He's shaken so badly that I rock him until he calms down. We begin to walk again but not without Frodo having to turn around every few minutes. I stop him and take his face in my hands.

"We're deep inside the mines now. No one will hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about," he took my hands "a few inches to my left he would have gotten you." A few minutes later we stopped to rest.

FRODO'S POV

I walk to the edge of the level we are on and look down. I catch something moving on the stairs.

"Gandalf something is following us."

"Gollum, he has been following us for a while. He used to be in possession of the ring and he knows you have it." I sigh. "I've got it!" Gandalf says. Everyone murmurs.

"You have remembered?!"

"No, but the air is less foul down here."

We walk until we reach a room with a coffin inside. Gimli runs to it and starts to weep. It's his relative he was talking about earlier. Legolas tries to console him. Gandalf finds a book and begins to read from it. I cannot pay attention because Pippin is distracting me. He is fascinated with an arrow poking out of a corpse. He makes one fatal mistake. He touched it and the skull fell in.

MAGGIE'S POV

We all heard it. Grandpa turned and looked at Pippin.

"You're a foolish Took!" with that the rest of the corpse fell in. Gandalf sighed. A loud banging sound came from out of the blue and we all stopped in our tracks. It sounded more like drumming. Everyone looked to Frodo because his sword was glowing blue.

Boromir and Aragorn shut the doors and barricaded them. We all stand ready, weapons out. The first arrow fired signaling the first orc down, but it was not Legolas or Aragorn. It was Alexis. I looked at her stunned and questionable. She mouthed the words "I'll explain later." The fighting ensued and I had taken down several orcs; Alexis gave me the same look I had given her. I mouthed the word "Later." A thundering noise came from the open doors and a cave troll appeared. Legolas shot without hesitation hitting its chest. It went for Sam, but he dove under it. Aragorn and Boromir pulled at its chain leash causing it to step back and miss Sam. Boromir had fallen and an orc was standing above him.

"Aragorn, Boromir is down!" I screamed across the room. Aragorn turned around and threw his sword at the orc hitting its neck. They nod at each other. In the corner of my eye I see a huge thing. I turn and face it. It's the cave troll, great. I raise my sword, but before I use it 2 arrows pierce its skin again. I turn and see Legolas.

"You have my trust Marilla." I smile and we continue our fights. A few minutes later I heard a 'DONG'. Sam has pulled out his frying pan and is using it against the orc. Clever hobbit he is. I was pulled behind a pillar.

"Maggie, you're safe. I hadn't seen you out there and I wasn't sure where you had gone." Frodo says.

"It's ok, I'm fine…can you hold on one minute." I turn the pillar and strike the orc that had been waiting for me. "Ok I'm back. Are you ok? I have to finish this. I'll be back in a second." I start fighting again when I hear the screeching of the cave troll. I circle in my place to find him standing where I left Frodo. I start to move, but I can't. There is a stinging sensation in my leg. I turn to see an orc twice my height. I raise my sword and strike. He blocks. I strike and he blocks again. I lift my sword once more and he knocks me to the ground and my sword out of my hand. I'm lying on my back and trying to reach the sword. He raises his arm to strike and the only thing I think to yell is "Boromir!"

I clench my eyes shut and my fists waiting for the fatal blow. I hear a scream above me. Boromir has slain the orc. "Boromir, get to Frodo." And with that I fall unconscious.

ARAGORN'S POV

I hear someone yelling my name. I turn to see Frodo upside down in the troll's grasp. He threw Frodo to the ground and raised his hammer. Before he could strike I jumped in between them and stuck my spear through its chest. Out of nowhere I see rocks being thrown at the beast. I glance up and see Merry and Pippin. It strikes and I fly into the wall.

FRODO'S POV

"Aragorn!" He's unconscious. The cave troll stumbles my way and I manage to make him miss me and hit the pillar. I strike at his arm with Sting. He gets me against the wall and stabs once with his spear and misses and he stabs me again and manages not to miss.

SAM'S POV

"Frodo?" I can see him clearly now. He's been stabbed "Frodo!" I make my way through orcs by stabbing them and hitting them with my frying pan. _'I'm pretty clever to use a frying pan…enough about that.'_ As I run over to Frodo I see Merry and Pippin getting thrown of the troll and Boromir, Aragorn, and Gimli fighting it. I look at Frodo who is on the ground now. I glance over to the beast for the last time and its on the ground with one arrow under its head in its neck and one in the back of its neck. Along with the dead beast I see the two shooters, Alexis and Legolas. Aragorn has gotten to Frodo before I have.

"Oh no." He turns Frodo over.

"I'm fine." Frodo said. Gandalf looks at him.

"There is more to you than meets the eye." Frodo unbuttoned his shirt and underneath is a shiny metallic layer.

"Minthril." Gimli mutters "You are full of surprises Mr. Baggins."

"Maggie!" Boromir calls out. Frodo jumps up very quick. "Maggie, wake up! You're ok!" Boromir seems devastated.

MAGGIE'S POV

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm awake. What is everyone looking at?" Then I realize the stinging sensation is back. "Oh, that…that's just a flesh wound." I say as my leg continues to gush blood. "I can walk." I get up and start to move. Before I can get anywhere Boromir hoists me over his shoulder and we run out of the hall.


	10. UPDATE! UPDATE! 2

Hey guys! Ik ur probably sick of my updates buuut u just need to know wats gonna happen! I'd like to hear ur input. _**PLEASE**_ send me a message telling me wat u would like to see. (i.e. more romance and which couple [not slash not dirty] , friendships, etc.) and i would love to know wat all of u think! cuz contrary to popular belief i love getting reviews also. **my knee is not in great shape right now same with my back which causes me to not be very uncomfortable so they chapters wont be coming as fast as they first few did because it takes so long for me to be comfortable.** (the therapist told me wat was wrong with my knee...i have no idea wat happened to my back tho. i'm posting this so just in case i wont get messages like 'where is the next chapter r u even gonna post it...'yada yada)

So have a nice day/afternoon/night everybody!

**PS FOR THOSE WHO DONT KNOW DOMINIC MONOGHAN[MERRY] IS IN THE "LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE" MUSIC VIDEO! HE IS SO AMAZING!**


	11. Chapter 8 The fall of Gandalf

MAGGIE'S POV

Orcs chase us into this hall. Tens of thousands of them pop out of the floor. All we can do is follow Gandalf and not watch. I'm not on Boromir's shoulder anymore he's carrying me bridal style now. Frodo is keeping pace with us and Alexis is running with Legolas and the other hobbits. More orcs crawl out of every crack and crevice in the hall. We come to a stop. I look up. We are surrounded by what looks like millions of orcs. There is a growling sound and the orcs look around. The sound get louder and they crawl back to their cracks and crevices.

"The Balrog, the demon of the bridge." Gandalf sighed "Run!"

We ran and Boromir and I were first into the room. We ran down what we thought was a full set of stairs. He dropped his torch when we came to the end and there was giant gap.

"Boromir, put me down I can walk now." He did not put me down. His excuse was because I couldn't run. We ran down a few complete set of stairs until there came a break in them. Legolas jumped across.  
"Boromir , throw her!" He looked unsure.

"I trust him, throw me!" He did as I asked and Legolas caught me. Orcs began to throw spears at us.

"Grandpa jump!" He looked at me. He jumped, but did not seem happy about it. Boromir took Merry and Pippin in his arms and jumped.

"Alex!" Pippin screamed. Aragorn tosses Sam over to the other side and he was caught be Boromir. Aragorn looked to Gimli. He put his hand up.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." And with that he jumps. He almost falls over, but Legolas catches him by his beard. "Not the beard!"

The stairs break again with Frodo and Aragorn still on the other side. The orcs continue shooting at us. Legolas shoots and hits one then and arrow comes and shoots the other. They turn to Aragorn who is too preoccupied to notice they are looking. I look to Alexis she smiles, but she's still on the other side. The stairs start to lean forward and the others have no need to jump. The stairs deliver them safely to the other side. Then we begin running. I keep my pace with Frodo and Aragorn. We run until we reach the bridge.

"Go to the bridge!" Grandpa yells. I turn and see what I'm assuming is the Balrog.

"Opa! Come on!" I manage to yell. I guess I begin to slow down because as I continue to yell I feel arms around my waist and I'm off the ground again. Except it wasn't Boromir, it was Aragorn. I cock my head so I can see behind Aragorn and see my grandpa running now. _'Thank God my prayers were answered. He'll be safe.' _Then I look up and the Balrog is chasing us too.

We come to the bridge and Aragorn and I, the hobbits, and Boromir make it across safely. We watch as Legolas, Gimli, and Opa cross the bridge. Legolas and Gimli cross, but Opa stops and fights the Balrog.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yells.

"Grandfather come on!" I'm crying. _'Please Lord keep him safe._' I pray to myself. The fiery wipes of the beast whip around Opa. I keep crying. The beast pulls out its sword and strikes, but grandpa has his force field around him. The beast yells in rage. I turn to Frodo and I grab his hand and we cry together knowing we couldn't do anything. The beast pulls out his whip and lashes it around.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Opa yells and brings his staff to the ground. The beast steps onto the bridge and it collapses under him. He turns to walk away, but the beast tries to pull him under and grandpa falls, but he manages to hold on to the side of the broken bridge. Frodo and I both try to run to him, but Aragorn and Boromir stop us.

Grandpa mouths to me _'Be safe' _Then he yells "Run you fools!" and with that he falls and my tears fall faster.


	12. Chapter 9 The aftermath and the Elves

MAGGIE'S POV

After Opa falls Boromir grab Frodo and runs out into the open. I stand with Aragorn, he looks to me and I see his sadness and he obviously sees mine. He grabs my hand and we run into the open with the others. We walk in the woods behind our leader Gandalf. I hold Frodo's hand and starts.

"What is it Frodo?" He shakes his head. We turn to walk again and we see arrows in our face. An elf appears.

"That dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Gimli growls in response.

They bring us to their home and they start to speak elvish to those who understand.

"Could you speak in a language we can all understand?" He seems very agitated.

"We haven't had dealings with dwarfs since the dark days."

This elf seems rude. I put my hand on Gimli's shoulder. I wince in pain because the wound on my leg is in so much pain. Frodo puts his hands on my waist so I won't fall backwards.

"You bring great evil with you. You may not go any further." The rude elf says. Aragorn begins to yell at the elf in his own language. Trying to get us in I assume. Boromir, Frodo, and I sit with each other.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain. You have a great burden to carry already. Don't carry the weight of the dead as well." I cringe again. "Your leg will be on the mend so as the elves let us in." He grabs my leg and examines it. "Very strong your bones must be. By looking how deep this wound is your leg should be gone." He puts my foot down. The rude elf comes over to us.

"You will follow me."

We reach a hill right before our destination. He tells us something, but I didn't listen. We walk through the wooded kingdom. "It's beautiful here."

We get to a beautiful room in the kingdom and we are introduced to the King and Queen. The only name I catch is Galadriel. The king speaks, but I do not listen I look at the queen who smiles at me right as I hit the ground. I get back up.

"Where is Gandalf?" The queen answers

"He did not pass the boarders here. He was taken by shadows." I hold back my tears and when they are done speaking I release them. Galadriel comes over to me.

"I'm good! I apologize immensely. My leg is wounded and it's hard to stand. I'm fine though." She nods and smiles. "I'm really sorry my lady." She wipes my tears and it feels as if she stares into my soul.

"Gandalf always spoke highly of your grandmother, Marilla. Do not apologize. I'd like to offer aid. Do you need anything?"

"I do not know. This has never happened to me before."

"That is understandable. Celeborn, find this girl aid." He nodded and went away. A few minutes later he came back with a long bandage and some elven ointment. Galadriel dismissed her king and put the ointment on my leg. She started to wrap the bandage around my leg when she said something to me.

"Your grandfather was a wise man. He would not like to see you cry about him." Well at least shes kind and comforting.

"I must go now with my companions, but it was lovely speaking with you my lady." I curtsey as I was taught in manner school. She told me not to do so and she couldn't wait for our next meeting. I went to the tents where everyone was. Boromir saw me first and hugged me. Frodo saw him hug me and looked confused.

"Maggie, how is your leg?" Boromir asked

"It is fine now. Lady Galadriel put a bandage on it and I walked here all on my own." He nodded and lead me to Frodo.

"Hello," I hugged his neck "I've missed you." He hugs my waist. Aragorn sees us.

"You two must really love each other?" He questioned. Frodo looked at me and I smiled.

"Yes," Frodo said "I can't bear to see her hurt and that's why she must rest." He laughed

"Fine, I will rest as long as you eat something tonight if I'm not awake." He nodded. I closed my eyes and I was asleep.

ARAGORN'S POV

I walk over to Boromir.

"You do not love the young girl hobbit. I know you don't, so why protect her like you have been?"

"I will never marry. I think of Maggie as my child. Nothing more, nothing less. She is lucky to love someone as gentle as Frodo; she knows he wouldn't hurt her on purpose. She understands his burden." He looks sorrowful. He continues "She understands and she is intelligent and I like to think she would have gotten that from her mother if she had really been mine. She is kind and lighthearted and has a sense of humor like me. Aragorn, Gandalf came to me the day before the counsel and told me of her. I admit to you I have had relations with a she-hobbit. What if she is mine?" He was scared, but I understood. What if Maggie is his?

"You need to rest." I advised him

"I will find no rest here. I heard her voice in my head. She told me about the fall of Gondor and my father. She told me 'Even now there is hope left', but I do not see it." I comfort the sorrowing Boromir. "I will see to it that the glory of Gondor is restored." He says.

FRODO'S POV

I awaken. Lady Galadriel is asking me to follow her. We walk down these stairs to a small bowl and waterfall.

"Look into the mirror." She says

"What will I see?"

"Even the wisest cannot tell. But the mirror shows many things."

I look into the mirror and see all my friends then the peaceful Shire, when all turns to black and flame. Orcs murdering my kin and burning the houses. I see Sam being whipped and forced to work for them. Then the Eye of Mordor comes into view. The ring is being pulled closer to the eye. Lady Galadriel sees the ring on my chain. I fall backwards trying to keep the ring away.

"I know what you saw. For it is also in my mind. The fellowship is breaking."

"If you ask it of me I will give you the One Ring."

"I don't deny it is what I want." She reaches for it and I know I have made a mistake. "In place of a dark-lord you will have a queen!" She turns violent like Bilbo did in his quarters. She mumbled of how great and terrible she would be and I pulled the ring back. She stops and breathes heavily. "I've passed the test. I will diminish and go into the west."

"I cannot do this alone."

"You are a ring-bearer Frodo. To bear a ring of power is to be alone. It is your task and if you do not find away, no one will."

"I know what I must do. It's just I'm afraid to do so."

"Even the smallest person can change the future." I went back to our tents and fell asleep next to Maggie.

MAGGIE'S POV

Before we left we were given gifts.

Legolas is given an elvish made bow. Merry and Pippin were given daggers. Sam was given elven rope.

"And what gift would a dwarf ask of and elf?"

"Nothing, but to look upon my lady one last time for she is fairer than any jewels beneath the earth." She laughed and Gimli blushed. "There is one thing."

"I have nothing greater than the gift you already bear, Aragorn." He says something to her in their language. "That choice has not come to her yet. You have a choice also. Fall with what is left of your king or rise with your fathers?" She spoke to him in their language.

"Goodbye Frodo Baggins, to you I give you the light of Earendil, a most beloved star." She kissed the top of his head and moved on to Alexis and me.

"For you Nátulcien, a beautiful quiver of arrows and an elven bow. Legolas told me of your talent." She handed them to Alex and she walked over to her boat and got in. "For you Marilla, kin of Gandalf, a sword made of elven materials and healing ointment and bandages. To warn you if someone is dying and is too wounded to live after, this will not save them." My eyes widened

"Thank you my lady." I curtsey and she straightens me up and hugs me.

"Elvish white bread," Legolas seems excited. He takes a bite "One small bit is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man."

"How many did you eat?" Merry asked Pippin and I. We looked at each other.

"Four." We said at the same time. Then Pippin let out an awful sound. "Sorry." Alexis and Merry giggled.

"God lord Pippin." I said

I look over to the boat I'll be in. I'm riding with Aragorn, Sam, and Frodo. We laugh the whole boat trip. Until we hear faint familiar cry.


	13. Chapter 10 The Flight of Hobbits

We get on land and sit and rest.

"Frodo, eat something. You haven't slept and you haven't eaten. Please eat for me."

"No, I can't Maggie. I'm alright."

"No you're not. I—we're here to help you." Sam says. "We promised Gandalf we would."

"You guys can't help me, not this time." I take his hand and I sit and talk with him the rest of the night. "Maggie you should rest." He moves up against a tree and I lay my head on his chest. He strokes my hair and hums the lullaby I taught him. Tears well up in my eyes and we go to sleep.

The next morning I'm woken up by Frodo.

"Do you ever voluntarily want to wake up?" He sounds irritated.

"No, I imagine you don't like waking up this early either." He stops pulling my arm and I close my eyes again. Just when I think he's gone and left me alone I feel arms around my waist. I'm fully awake now.

"Frodo? Frodo, are you carrying me?" I look at him

"Well yes, I thought if you weren't going to move yourself I would move you." He smiled at me. I never thought I would be carried that much where ever I go.

I look across the river at Boromir. He looks mad at Aragorn. I chuckle to myself _'My father figure mad at my brother figure, hmm.' _

"My kin." Aragorn muttered.

We row onto land and get out of the boats. Merry started a fire to keep us warm. Aragorn is arguing with Gimli, something about going north and festering marsh lands.

"We should go now." Legolas says

"No, orcs patrol these lands so we must wait for darkness." Legolas nods and walks away. Merry comes back with a pile of wood and drops it down.

"Where's Frodo?" Sam and I look at each other. Aragorn looks to Boromir pallet and he's gone.

FRODO'S POV

I went and explored the woods. I walked up a small hill.

"You shouldn't be wandering alone. So much depends on you." I just look at him. "Frodo?" He comes closer to me. "I know why you want to be alone, you suffer. I see it on your face every day. Maggie suffers for you also."

"What would you know of Maggie's suffering? You would too if your grandfather just died in front of you, your mom had passed without you knowing her, and your father didn't care about you!" I blurted out the many things she had told me during our conversations when neither of us could sleep. "My heart warns me."

"Warning, warning for what?" He looked at me. "I ask only for the strength to defend my people! If only you lend me the ring—"

"No"

"Why are you scared I am no thief?"

"You have not been yourself lately."

"What chance do you think you have? They are going to find you, they will force the ring from you, and you will beg for death before they finish!"

I start to walk back to the camp. He follows me and jumps on top of me.

"Give it to me Frodo! It should be mine!" He wrestles me trying to get the ring. I slip it on disappearing from his sight. He is convinced I will betray them. He trips and it sounds like the sense is back in him. He calls my name and he sounds so scared. He begins to cry

"What have I done?" he says

I run and hide from him. A hallucination from the ring begins and sucks me close to the eye of Mordor. I take the ring off and I'm in a field.

"Frodo?" I look over and see Aragorn and Maggie.

"The ring it has taken Boromir."

"Where is the ring?" I back up from them. Aragorn wants it.

"I am here to protect you Frodo I do not want it."

"Would you protect me from yourself?" I hold out the ring "Would you destroy it?" He walks up to me and closes the ring in my hand.

"I would have gone with you till the end, into the very fires of Mordor." He says

"I know." I look to Maggie.

"I'm going with you." She says

"I can't lose y—"She kisses me.

"Like I said before you're not going to lose me." She takes my hand.

"Take care of Sam, he won't understand." Aragorn jumps up and draws his sword.

"Run you two," I look at my sword…its glowing blue "I said run!"

We take off running. Maggie draws her sword.

ARAGORN'S POV

I walk from the stone terrace where I had just left a girl who was like a sister to me and my duty run free to Mordor. The orcs come at me and I take them down one by one, waiting for someone to help me. That's when everyone shows up. We begin to fight the orcs.

MAGGIE'S POV

We hide behind a tree across from a large rock. I turn my head and face the direction of the rock where I see three familiar faces.

"Frodo and Maggie, come over here!" Merry says

Frodo looks at them and shakes his head.

"What are they doing?" Pippin asked

"They're leaving. Go guys!" Alexis says. They jump out from behind their rock.

"Yoo hoo! Over here Mr. Scary orc sir, over here! Run Captain Stől." She winks at me. Before we are off I mouth to her 'I love you Alex! Bye'.

ALEXIS'S POV

"It's working guys!" Pip said. I giggle.

"I know, RUN!" Merry yelled. I grab Pippin's hand and we run. Pippin stops us in our tracks because there are orcs coming at us from the front also. We are ready when out of nowhere Boromir appears and kills the orc above us. We help him by fighting the orcs too. When I becomes too much to handle I ask Boromir to blow the horn. We continue to fight while we wait for help. Aragorn and the others obviously heard the horn because so did the rest of the orcs. Before the others get there the Orc leader shoots his arrow and hits Boromir's stomach. Merry throws a rock at the orcs, but Boromir gets up and fights off the orc again, killing three of them. I shoot two down behind him. The orc shoots again hitting right above his heart.

"Boromir!" I shoot at the orc leader and manage to miss. He shoots at me and hits my arm. I fly back.

"Alexis! No!" Pippin runs over to me and looks at my arm.

"I'm fine; this isn't the worst thing to happen to me." Out of the corner of my eye I see Boromir get up again and fight off a couple more orcs. I get up and shoot the ones coming for us. _'1, 2, 3, 4 Legolas would be proud.' _I look over to Boromir who was dealing well. I look back _',5, 6, 7' _I check on Boromir. He has three arrows piercing his torso.

"BOROMIR! Nooo!" I shoot the orc leader hitting his shoulder. "Doesn't feel so good coming from a hobbit now does it!" He walks over to me and grabs me under his arm. "Let me go! Pippin! Merry! Help me!" The orc grabs them too and takes us away to be with him.

ARAGORN'S POV

"Boromir?"

"He took the little ones! Frodo, where is Frodo and Maggie?"

"I let them go. They are continuing their leg of the journey together."

"You did what I couldn't. I tried to take his ring."

"The ring is beyond our reach."

"I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry. You fought bravely. It took three, not one not two, three arrows to bring you down."

"Tell Maggie I'm sorry I could no longer be there for her."

"Tell me the name of the she-hobbit you loved." He took a big gulp and responded.

"Her name was Cleo Stől. Yes, I am Maggie's father. I left her with the man claiming to be her dad. He left her with no hope, no love, and no compassion. I would have loved to see her marry Frodo in the Shire. I would have loved to see my grandkids. My heir is Maggie, but now all Gondor has is Fahramir. And I trust him to make good choices. And tell Maggie all I have told you, because she has to know I love her with all my soul and heart and I'll see her mother soon." And with that Boromir, heir of Gondor, died in my arms.

"I promise all of it to you." I laid my head down on his chest "Be at peace, son of Gondor."

FRODO'S POV

Maggie and I have reached the boats and I stop.

"Get in the boat Frodo."

"I wish the ring had never come to me."

"I the same," I put my hand on his cheek "but you must carry it. I will help you." I'm crying which makes Maggie cry. I wipe her eyes.

"Let's get in the boat." I grab her hand and help her in. I get and oar and some of the bread. And we start rowing.

"Frodo, no!" I turn my head and see Sam running after us.

"No, Sam." He says.

"Frodo, he's swimming after us!"

"He can't swim." He turns around "Sam, you can't swim!" I see his head disappear under the water.

MAGGIE'S POV

"I can swim to him. I can swim." I take my cloak and boots off and get ready to jump in. I look at Frodo and he's looking for Sam. I dive in and look for him. I find something moving and squirming around and thankfully it's Sam. I put my arms under his and push him onto my shoulder and swim back to the boat. I hoist Sam onto the boat and he spurts out water.

"I made I promise to him Mr. Frodo, he said 'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee' and I don't plan on breaking that promise."

"Oh Sam!" Frodo embraces his best friend and I climb over the side of the boat and take my place behind Sam. He turns to me.

"Thank you for not lettin' me drown." I pat his shoulder and he hugs me.

"You're welcome; just don't do anything that risky ever again. You scared me so bad." Frodo leaned over and smiled at me. We begin laughing and joking around as soon as we are all together again.


	14. UPDATE! UPDATE 3 PLZ READ

Sooo chapter 10 is up and its a real tear jerker! Chapter 11 will be up probably later today! so i challenge u! if u did end up crying i want to know! leave me a comment telling me if u cried and what part u cried at! I WANT TO KNOW...ALSO LEAVE ME A REVIEW TELLING ME UR FAVORITE PART

Have a good day/afternoon/night my lovelies!


	15. UPDATE! UPDATE! 4

School started today so chapters wont be coming as fast anymor:( on the bright side expect atleast 2 new chapters...i'm on two towers now! Ok gotta fly! Read on my dearest fans:)

Have a nice day/afternoon/night erveryone!


	16. Chapter 11 We are on our way

MAGGIE'S POV

"Gandalf!" I woke Frodo up from his bad dream. He grips the ring. "It's getting heavier."

"It was only a dream. You have two people that care about you; if it gets to heavy one of us will carry it." I soothe his shakiness.

"I would never let earthier of you do that. I couldn't think of what it would do to you. I'm fine now. What do we have to eat?" I laugh. Just like a hobbit to ask for food.

"Elven bread. Not a lot, but we have some. I don't generally like foreign food, but this is pretty good." Sam takes a piece and breaks it off into three. We continue walking.

"This looks familiar." I said rolling my eyes. "We are lost. We are walking in circles!"

"Ugh! Can you smell that? There is nasty bog somewhere near." Sam says. We defiantly smell it.

"Yes I can smell it, we aren't alone." Frodo says.

Later when it's time to sleep Frodo and I curl up and start to fall asleep. Sam has been asleep for at least 20 minutes now. That's when I start to hear a nasty sound. It kept getting louder. I put my back closer to Frodo and my head on his chest to cover the ring. It got close enough to where we could feel its presence and we all hopped off the ground and away from the thing. I drew my sword and Frodo and Sam grabbed it and pulled it down. It fought the guys to the ground and hopped onto Frodo while I was helping Sam. It wrestled Frodo for the ring. I put my sword up toward the things neck and he stopped and looked at me. Sam pulled him off of Frodo. He then jumped on Sam and bit him causing him to scream.

"Stop!" I ran to Sam and pulled it off of him and it punched at me and finally I slapped it to the ground. It jumped on me and pulled me to the ground with it. He held my neck and my arms down so I couldn't reach my weapon. Sam and Frodo pulled their swords and put them to the beast's neck.

"This is Sting, you've seen it before. Haven't you Gollum?" He said. "Release her or I'll kill you where you lay." Gollum slowly released my neck and arms and Sam helped me up. Then he had the audacity to start crying and screaming.

"IT BURNS US! TAKES IT OFFS US NOW!" Gollum yells.

"Quiet you!" Sam says. He has been dragging that thing for the past 2 hours. "Mr. Frodo I can't take this anymore. Every orc will be able to hear him. I think we should tie him up and leave him."

"No that will kill us!" Gollum pleaded. I roll my eyes and the awful creature as he begins to wriggle on the ground and tantrum like a five year old.

"I agree with Sam. Just leave him." Fordo nods to what I say, but he does not look at me.

"Maybe he does deserve to die. Now that I see him I do pity him." Gollum perks up at that.

"We'll be nice to you if you be nice to us. Take it off us." He holds the rope out. "We swears to you. Whats you wants we swear."

"There is no promise you can make that any of us can trust."

"We swears to serve the master of the precious. We will swear on…on…on the precious!"

"The ring is treacherous we will hold you to your word." My eyes widen.

"Yes, we swears on the precious, on the precious."

"I don't believe you!" Gollum starts to run away, but Sam catches the end of his rope and yanks Gollum to the ground.

"Sam, calm down!"

"He's trying to trick us! If we let him come with us he'll choke us in our sleep!" Frodo walks over to Gollum.

"I believe you." I whisper to Sam.

"Thank you Maggie. At least you have enough sense."

"You know the way to Mordor?" Sam and my heads snap around and glare at Gollum.

"Yes." Gollum backs up.

"You have been there before?"

"Yes." His voice gets more anxious. Frodo takes the rope off of Gollum's neck.

"You will lead us to the Black Gate." Frodo says firmly. Sam and I look at each other and roll our eyes. Then we follow our leaders.

PIPPIN'S POV

I look over and see both my best friend and true love unconscious on the backs of orcs next to me. The leader stops us and sniffs around.

"What is it? What do you smell?" one of his followers ask.

"Man flesh."

"Aragorn." I say to myself

"They've picked up our trail! Let's go!" We begin to run. I rip my leaf pin off my cloak and spit it onto the ground. That way they will know I was there.

ARAGORN'S POV

"Their paces quicken." I say "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!"

"Come on Gimli!" Legolas begins to run and so does Gimli. Legolas is ahead now. We run by a mountain pass and a gleam in the ground catches my eye. I pick up the leaf pin.

"They may yet still be alive." We look at each other.

"Less than a day ahead. Come!"

"Come Gimli we're gaining!" Legolas yells. I'm focused on the task before us so I don't hear everything Gimli says, but I catch 'We dwarves are natural sprinters!" Sure Gimli.

We stop at the edge of the rock. "Rohan, land of the Horse-lords. Some great evil gives speed to these villains. Legolas what can you see?"

"The Uruks turn northeast." He stops and looks at me. "They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman."

ÉOWYN'S POV

Éomer brought Theodred in and he was very badly wounded.

"We must tell Uncle." I say

"But how? Grima is out there and he will twist everything we say."

"I will handle it." I walk into Uncle's thrown room. "Uncle, your son is very badly injured. He was ambushed by orcs." I look and see Éomer walk in.

"If we don't defend ourselves, Saruman will take our land by force."

"That is the most disgusting lie I've heard." Out of the corner Grima walks into view. "Saruman the White has been our friend and our ally."

"Grima." Uncle mutters. "Grima, Grima."

"Orcs are freely wandering our lands. Killing for fun, unchecked and unchallenged. They bear the white hand of Saruman." Éomer throws an orc helmet at the King's feet. Grima looks at me shocked.

"Proof for your own lie!" I yell

"Why trouble an already troubled mind? Can't you see. Your uncle is wearied by your…warmongering?"

"Warmongering?"

ÉOMER'S POV

"How long has it been since Saruman bought you?" I push him up against the wall. "What was your price? When all have died will you take your share?" He looks to his right. I look at what he stares at. He's looking at Éowyn. She stares back at us before she walks away. I wrap my hand around his jaw.

"For too long you have watched her. Too long you have followed her and stalked her." My shoulders were grabbed by guards.

"You see all Éomer, son of Éomund, too much. You are hereby banished into exile from the kingdom of Rohan under pain of death." I was then cast out of the palace.


	17. Chapter12 Hobbit hunting

LEGOLAS' POV

We run following the orcs above their tread.

I hear Gimli say to himself "Keep breathing that's the key." I slightly chuckle. Natural sprinter my ears!

We continue to run.

ALEXIS' POV

The orcs throw us onto the ground.

"We aren't going any further until we can rest."

"Start a fire!"

I'm awake and so is Pippin, but now we need to wake up Merry.

"Merry," Pippin whispers "Merry!" He wakes up.

"I think we made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin." They smile at each other. I turn around and the orcs are hacking at wood to make a fire. We hear loud noises in the woods.

"Guys what is that noise?" I ask. Pippin looks as confused as I do.

"That is the trees." He smiles

"What?" Pippin asked

"Do you remember on the boarders of Buckland there was an Old Forest? People used to say there was something that made the trees grow strong and tall and come alive."

"Alive?" Pip and I say at the same time

"Trees that could communicate with each other and move."

"I'm hungry! We haven't eaten anything that wasn't rotted for 3 stinkin' days!"

"Yeah," a sleazy sounding orc said "why can't we have some meats?" He was looking at us. "How 'bout them? They look tasty!"

"They are not for eating!" The orc's leader picks up Merry and Pippin and drags them away. Then he came back for me.

"Why not their legs? Why would they need those? They look tasty!" The old orc jumps at us, but the leader pushes him back.

"Get back you piece of scum!" Orcs plead for mouthfuls of our flesh. They really must be hungry if they think we look good bloody and dirty. The orcs ensue in battle and we are pushed on the ground out of the way.

"Pippin. Alexis, let's go." Merry says we start to crawl away until Merry stops. An orc has stepped on his back. We flip around and he grabs Pippin's face.

"Call for help, squeal! No one can hear you." As the orc says that a spear went through his back. And he falls onto the ground. We look to see what we think is help. We took his knife and cut our bonds. Pippin flipped over on his back.

"Pip! Watch out!" The horse comes down.

ARAGORN'S POV

"Blood has already been spilt. Look at the sun!" Legolas warns. We run for a minute when we come to a halt. We hear horses. We see them coming and we get behind a rock.

"Riders of Rohan, what news is there?" I ask. They turn around and circle us.

"What business do you all have in the Riddermark? Speak!"

"Give me your name sir and I shall give you mine." The man got off the horse and I put my hand on Gimli's shoulder.

"I could take off your head, dwarf, if it were a little higher from the ground."

"You would die before your stoke fell!" Legolas pointed an arrow at him. His soldiers then pointed spears at him.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin. And this is Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are allies of Rohan and friends of Théoden, your King."

"He can no longer recognize friend from foe. Not even his own blood." The man takes off his helmet to reveal his face. "Saruman has claimed lordship over these lands and has poisoned the king's mind. This company is made up of those loyal to Rohan, for being so we were banished. The white wizard is a cunning man. There is an old man, hooded and cloaked, and his spies slip in past us."

"We are no spies. We track a pack of the Uruk-hai across the plains. They have taken three of our friends captive."

"They have been destroyed. We slaughter them." He said

"But there were three hobbits with them. Did you see three hobbits?"

"They would only look like children in your eyes."

"We left none alive. We burned all the bodies." He looked saddened

"Dead?" Gimli was in shock.

He nodded "I am sorry." He looked over and called to horses over to us.

"May these horses bear you better fortune then their former masters. Farewell." He mounted his horse. "Look for your friends, but do not rely on hope. It has forsaken these lands." With that he rides away. "We ride north!" he yells as he rides away.

We ride to where the burning bodies are. We all start looking through the dead to find them. Gimli stopped.

"It's one of their belts." Legolas starts to pray in elvish. I scream and kick the orc helmet at my feet. "We failed them." Gimli finishes. Something catches my eye.

"A hobbit lay here," I uncovered two more areas like it. "and the others. They crawled with their hands bound. The bonds were cut. They ran here and were followed." I'm running towards the woods now. "The tracks lead away, into the Fangorn Forest.

"Fangorn, what drove them there?" Gimli asks

ALEXIS' POV

"Did we lose them?" Pip asks

"I think s—"Merry begins.

"Not. Look there!"I point at the bushes where an orc has followed us into the woods. We get up and run before he sees us. We hide behind trees and bushes.

"The trees. Climb a tree."Merry suggests. Pippin is up first then when he is on a branch he helps Merry up. When he is perched on the branch he bends over to help me up. Before he could grab my hand I feel someone pull my feet. The orc pulls me down onto the ground.

"Aren't you a pretty one? Almost too pretty." I kick its head. "Not a wise choice, girl!" He starts to walk toward me and I back up.

"Alexis!" Merry and Pippin yell. I hear Pip yell. My eyes widen. The tree, it has eyes and it's moving.

"Let's put a hole in your belly, girl!" His eyes shift behind him when he notices me staring. By the time he turns his head he is squashed like the cockroach he is. I hop up and start running until I'm picked up by this creature. He looks at us.

"Little orcs!" He begins his stride again

"It's talking Merry, the tree is talking." Pippin says

"Tree?" He sounds offended "I am no tree! I am an Ent."

"A tree-herder!" Merry says excitedly "A shepherd of the forest!"

"Merry, don't talk to it. Don't encourage it!"

"Some call me Treebeard."

"And what side are you on?" Pippin asks

"Side? I am on nobody's side, because nobody's on my side, little orc. No one care for the woods anymore."

"Why do you call us orcs? We are hobbits!" I yell

"A hobbit? I've never heard of a hobbit before. You are lying orcs!" He starts to squeeze us.

"No you don't understand! We are hobbits, Halflings, Shire-folk!"

He doesn't stop squeezing us. "Maybe you are and maybe you aren't. The White Wizard will know."

We all look at each other.

"The White Wizard?" Pip thinks. "Saruman."

And we fall to the ground with a man standing above us, glowing white.


	18. Chapter13The rise of Gandalf

MAGGIE'S POV

"Hurry, hobbites!" I walk behind Frodo in front of Sam. When Frodo and I pass Gollum I can hear him say to Sam "Nice hobbit." I whip around and grab his ear like a ten year old.

"We are doing you a favor by letting you live, you need to respect us." I let go. He glares at me and gets in front of Frodo.

"I don't think you need to protect me, Maggie. I can handle it on my own."

"That's the thing, Sam. You can do it on your own it's just that you don't have the guts to do so. I'll stop when you start." He smiles at me. "I have taken fondly to all of you, especially Frodo.' He turns around and smiles at me and blows a kiss. The first smile I've seen for a while. We continue walking until we reach the bog.

"He's led us to a swamp!"

"Swamp yes. Come, master. We takes you safely through the mist." Gollum advises. I take Frodo's hand and Sam's hand so I don't lose either of them in the mist. "Faster hobbits!"

"I found it, I did! A way through the marshes. Orcs don't know it. They take the hard ways! Walk quickly master hobbit." All I see is fire and disgusting, gross water; I grip Frodo's hand tighter.

"I don't entirely trust this." Frodo kisses my hand.

"All is well. We are ok now aren't we? We haven't lost each other yet." We walk by the waters and see dead bodies in them.

"Dead bodies, dead people, in the water!"

"All dead! Elves and Men and Orcses. A great battle long ago. The Dead Marshes are what they're called." He moves away "This way. Don't follow the lights master hobbit." Sam slips off one leg into the water.

"Sam, be careful!" I yell. Frodo walks closer to the edge and won't let go of my hand. "Frodo stop! Don't fall in!" He fall into the water pulling me in, weighing me down. I can't see what he is seeing, but it looks like he's trying to scream. I start to choke on the water when someone pulls us out. I look up and see Gollum above me.

"Gollum?" Frodo looks confused.

"He said not to follow the lights." Sam says

"Mr. Frodo, are you alright? Are you ok, Maggie?"

"I'm fine thank you for not jumping in. I don't think Gollum would have pulled you out." I pat his shoulder.

That night I lay next to Frodo with my back and head covering the ring from Gollum's prying eyes. Sam sleeps at our feet. "I'm sorry I asked you come with us." He says

"Why should you be sorry? I wanted to come with you. I asked to follow Aragorn because I overheard him telling Legolas he was going to let you go. I wasn't going to have you leave without saying goodbye. I wasn't going to leave your side. I promised Grandpa." He put his hand on my head and stroked my hair.

"Am I being selfish if I said I'm glad you are here with me instead of with Aragorn?" I couldn't see it, but I knew he was smiling.

"Nope." I curled up next to him still covering the ring and he fell asleep.

"So bright, so beautiful, our precious." Gollum said

"What did you just say?" I said

"Master's friend should be sleeping. We can't have you slowing Master down because you're tired."

I got up and went to him. Tempted to kick him."Who are you?

"Mustn't ask us. Not your business!" He yelled at me.

"Gandalf told me you were one of the river-folk."

"Cold be heart and hand and bone. Cold be travelers far from home." He recited

"He said your life was a sad story." He continued reciting the poem. "You were not so different than Frodo, Sam, or me once. Were you, Sméagol?" He looked up at me his awful, beastly, nightmarish eyes.

"What did you call me?"

"That was your name. At one time it was."

"My name, my name." He smiles gruesomely "Sméagol." An awful scream woke Sam and Frodo up.

"Black Riders!" Sam yelled

"Hide! Hide!" Gollum ran. I started running when I turned around I saw Frodo on the ground holding his shoulder. I run over an cover him. Sam runs over and pulls both Frodo and I to safety.

"I thought they were dead!" Sam yelled

"Dead, no you cannot kill them!" Over head you could see the Riders circling. "It's calling for it, the precious." Frodo has his hand in his shirt holding the ring. Sam grabs and holds his hand.

"It's alright Mr. Frodo." Sam and I exchange glances. The Black Rider, unhappy about his results, flies away.

"Hurry hobbits! The Black Gate is very close."

ARAGORN'S POV

"Orc blood." Gimli says. We search for the hobbits in the Fangorn forest.

"These are strange tracks." I say

"This forest, it's very old. Full of memories and anger." Legolas adds. A creaking noise begins to echo through the forest. "The trees are communicating." Gimli has his axe up.

"Gimli, lower your axe."

"Aragorn, someone is out there!" Legolas says in elvish.

"What do you see?"

"The White Wizard."

"He will curse us if he speaks. Do not let him." I draw my sword and Legolas prepares his bow "We must be quick." We turn and there he is. Gimli throws his axe, Legolas shoots his arrow, and my sword becomes too hot to hold. He shield our eyes for the wizard glows white.

"You are tracking three young hobbits, correct?

"Where are they?"

"They passed this way two days ago. They met and unexpected friend. Does that help you?"

"Who are you? Show yourself" His light began to dim. When his light was gone I was in utter shock.

"I cannot be. You fell of the bridge."

"I fought him through fire and water, the Balrog. Until at last I finished him off. The darkness enveloped me and I strayed from time and thought. I have been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf."

"Gandalf?" He is questioning his own name. "Yes, they used to call me that. The Grey, I am now Gandalf the White."

We began to walk out of the forest. He told us of Rohan and the war it has fallen to. He whistled and a white horse appeared.

"That is one of the Maeras, unless my eyes have been cheated." Legolas says

"Shadowfax, a loyal friend and lord of all horses."

And with that we begin our ride to Rohan with Gandalf at our side once more.


	19. New Story? I think Yes!

Ok guys! The Fellowship Plus Some's new chapter is going to be postponed for a bit ONLY BECAUSE i dont have the time to refresh myself all the time like i did over Xmas break (thanks a lot high school!) But instead im writing a story called **_The Story of Missy Collins_**. It is abt Missy Collins, who is Peter Jackson's niece that comes to live with him in New Zealand and help out on the set. So i'll post the 1st chapter in a few. At the end of each chapter there will be a series of link that if you copy and paste them into the URL bar it will come up with a series of **POLYVORE** outfits. They are the outfits that the characters will be wearing. **If there isnt one but you would like a visual i will gladly make one**. Thank you for all ur patience.

Have a nice day/afternoon/night my lovelies!


End file.
